The subject matter disclosed herein relates to new methods and systems directed towards heat integration in substitute natural gas production and integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) plants.
With the volatile prices of natural gas, gasification processes which produce Substitute Natural Gas (SNG) from coal, coke, or any carbonaceous feed are highly desirable. In general, SNG production involves gasification of a carbonaceous feed to produce an untreated syngas product which includes carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), among other products. The syngas is treated and then converted to methane in a methanator reactor.
In general, integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various carbonaceous feedstocks similar to those in SNG production plants, such as coal, relatively cleanly and efficiently. In a similar manner to SNG production, IGCC technology may convert the carbonaceous feedstock into a gas mixture of CO and H2, i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. These gases may be treated, processed, and utilized as fuel in a conventional combined cycle power plant. For example, the syngas may be fed into a combustion turbine of the IGCC power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine for use in the generation of electricity.